


Let off Some Steam

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, idk what else to tag this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension builds in the office, but thankfully Team Love n Stuff knows just what can help them let off some steam. Freewood based, but involves everyone being friendly. And a little rage from none other than Mogar, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let off Some Steam

When Ryan had his bad days, thankfully his lovely boyfriend Gavin is always there to help, always knows just what he needs.

And today was no exception.

Ryan was having one of those days. Nothing was going right when they were trying to set up a PC let’s play, and Ryan kept getting blamed. “You’re the PC guy, you should know how to fix this!” The only reason they were accusing him was because they were frustrated too. Yet, Gavin ended up being the light of the group. He chose not to let it get to him, but no one was liking his chipper attitude.

“You’re not helping, Gavin!” Michael yelled. Gavin’s smile quickly turned to a deep frown, his brows furrowing and he looked so sad.

“Back off Michael,” Ryan warned with a very serious tone. “He’s just not letting this get to him, which I think we all should learn from. This is no one’s fault. The internet is just not on our side today. You know what,” Ryan got up and left the room, and a curious Gavin followed him.

“What are you doing, love?”

“I think I know what can help ease up all the tension. Help me carry all these.” Ryan said as he handed Gavin various nerf water guns and pistols.

“Ryan, you’re so freaking smart.” He kissed his cheek, making Ryan blush, and also helped him feel that much better already.

They both came into the office and Ryan tossed guns to each person in the room. “Now everyone get together in the parking lot. Let’s go.”

Lindsay got her camera ready to follow the boys, cracking the first genuine smile out of the entire room. “As boss… I agree with this idea. Let’s do this, boys. You’re all going down!”

“How do we even stand a chance against someone who’s been in the fucking military?” Ray asked, though there was a hint of joke in his voice.

“That was a looong time ago, I don’t think it’s really gonna help me here.” Then Geoff laughed. “Ray’s a scared of real life games! Scared-y cat!”

“Yeah, ya fucking pussy!” Michael added, as they all exited the building through the side and entered the little pit.

“I am what I eat! Ayyy!” Ray responded, sticking out his tongue.

“Boooo.” Jack said.

 “We heard that one already...” Geoff said.

“Hey, asshole, don’t be a cheating little pleb and use your boy-toy as your guard.” Michael said to Gavin.

Gavin stuck his tongue out at him, and Ryan, previously holding his hand, let go as they started to take their corners. “I’ll do what I want! Wait, Ryyyy!” Gavin whined, grabbing at Ryan as he walked away.

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry, baby, but you’re on your own…” Then he whispered, “ _for now_ ,” and added a wink. With that, they all made their way to their respective starting areas, facing the wall with nerf guns ready and loaded.

“Alright, count us off Linds!” Geoff requested, his fingers ready on the trigger and in a battle-ready stance.

“3…2…1… _GO_!” Lindsay said, camera rolling and a cheeky smile on her face as she watched the hilarious event unfold. Ray aimed at and missed Michael, Michael doing a combat roll of sorts to sneak attack Jack on his way to Ray, getting him as well. Geoff and Ryan shot at each other, missing twice before Ryan nailed Geoff in his chest, and Geoff rolled his eyes and exited. Just as Ryan was turning, he saw Michael chasing Gavin and quickly caught up to Michael, getting him in the center of his back and Michael cursed loudly.

“God damn it, Ryan! Team Crazy Mad is fucking over!” Michael said, even though he really didn’t mean it. Gavin cheered and ran around the little area before he strolled back to Ryan, ready to jump into a hug and a kiss when Ryan stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“Ry…” before he could even finish uttering his name, Ryan had shot Gavin right in the chest. Gavin’s face quickly changed. “Ryan!” Gavin pouted.

“Sorry, but I did have your back… until it was just us.” Ryan said, smiling before leaning in to kiss Gavin, who, begrudgingly but lovingly returned the kiss. “I win!” Ryan cheered after, and the rest of the group, minus a boo-ing Michael, clapped for him.

“Now that we’re all feeling a little better…”

“I’m not!” Michael said, but Geoff ignored him, and Lindsay hushed him with a loving “shut up, Michael.”

“Anyway, let’s get back to work, already.”

Thankfully, things started working better when they got back to it, and they were able to get a let’s play out of it, plus the bonus footage Lindsay had gotten them that they were sure the fans would love. As Ryan was editing in the studio, Gavin came up to him, going around to hug Ryan from behind and press little kisses to the side of his face. “You’re bloody brilliant, Ryan. Thank you for making everyone calm down.”

Ryan turned to return a kiss. “I couldn’t have done it without inspiration from you and your good attitude, despite everyone else at the time.”

“You know, I don’t think I could ever stay mad when I’m around you,” Gavin said.

“Yeah… same to you, Gav…”  Ryan replied, and they both shared a wonderful smile and loving look.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Oh my goddd does the mushy crap ever stop?” Michael said as they realized he had just entered the studio. Then Michael smiled. “But seriously, thanks, Ryan. I think we all needed that.”

“No problem. Team Crazy Mad still good?” Ryan asked.

“…I guess.” Michael joked, a smirk still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to let off some steam myself, so this came out. It's already been a hell of a week for me before spring break, so I needed to release via writing. *deep sigh* college is hard, but enough about me. Hope you liked it!


End file.
